Mysterious Red
by Fazea
Summary: Warna mata merah itu asli atau...? AkaMamo for Eyeshield 21 Award, August: Color  Warning: tema cuma tempelan -plaked- Read and Review please? :3


Eyeshield 21©Yusuke Murata & Inagaki Riichiro

Mysterious Red©Me (AkaMamo. Indonesian. Rate T- *?*)  
For Eyeshield 21 Award: Vivaration Festival: Colors of August

Warning: Gaje, pendek, ide pasaran, EYD bermasalah, all in Mamori's POV. Don't Like? Don't Read!

_|\/\/|_  
_Mata merahnya selalu menghisap apapun ke dalamnya._

_Termasuk aku_

_Aku terjaring karismanya dan_

_Racun laba-labanya telah meracuni seisi hatiku sehingga aku jatuh cinta kepadanya _

Aku tidak pernah tahu kapan aku jatuh hati padanya. Tapi hal itu kini urusan belakangan, yang utama sekarang adalah menjaga hubungan kami—Ya, dia si mata merah bernama Hayato Akaba membalas perasaanku. Diriku serasa melambung ke langit mendengarnya langsung dari telinga yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Haah…mata merahnya itu, yang katanya—secara kamus besar ritme Akaba-kun berwarna _**Red Crimson**_. _Red Crimson _yang bisa menghisap siapapun bagi yang memandangnya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dikasur yang dingin karena temperatur udara 5° _celcius _di musim dingin. Sambil melamun tentangnya, siapa lagi kalau yang barusan kubicarakan?

.

.

Sebenarnya aku selalu bertanya dalam hati. Warna mata_ Red Crimson_-nya itu..warna mata asli atau hanya lensa kontak? Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah merasa kecewa jika itu memang lensa kontak saja. Tapi jika memang benar itu lensa kontak, lalu apa warna matanya sesungguhnya?

Hal ini membuatku mati penasaran selama berminggu-minggu. Yah, sebagai pacar-ehem-aku memang tak pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Akaba-kun. Warna mata Akaba-kun yang sesungguhnya jika memang benar mata merahnya itu sungguh-sungguh lensa kontak. Tapi…jika warna mata merahnya itu sungguhan bagaimana? Aku takut dia berpikir yang aneh-aneh jika aku menanyakannya..

.

.

Sampai pada akhirnya, kami mendapat kesempatan berjalan bersama di jalan sepi dan bersalju dengan kristal es _glowing white_ yang masih menghujani tubuh kami.

"A-Akaba.." aku membranikan diri memulai percakapan.

"Ada apa?" Akaba-kun menengok menjawab suaraku yang serak ditelan hawa dingin,"Ritmemu goyah, Mamori."

"A-anoo…" bodohnya diriku, aku memulai percakapan tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan! Pikir Mamori! PIKIR! "K-Kau mau ke café Cream Puff di dekat sini? Enak lho, dan biasanya jam segini mereka mengadakan music Jazz yang lembut dan romantis.."

Akaba-kun terdiam, kacamata hitamnya melorot sampai pangkal hidung. Idemu buruk Mamori.

"Pfft..Fuh, boleh juga, aku sedang ingin kopi panas," jawabnya dengan sebelumnya sambil menahan tawa sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Huft…syukurlah, kalau dia setuju.

SRET

Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat melilit di leherku. Apa ini? Aku merabanya dengan tanganku yang membeku. Ini _scarf_. _Scarf _merah yang hangat. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa hangat. Hangat sekali. Nafas seseorang yang hangat menerpa rambut yang baru saja kucuci. Nafas yang agak terengah-engah. Nafas yang lembut. Nafas yang _familiar _untukku.

"A-Akaba-kun?" astaga, dia berbagi _scarf_-nya denganku, dan sekarang ia berdiri dekat sekali—nyaris memelukku malahan. Kepalanya hanya terpaut beberapa millimeter dengan kepalaku. Mataku dan matanya yang terhalangi kaca berwarna hitam sempat berpandangan. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ia tidak membalas suaraku. Raut wajahnya tampak menikmati saat-saat ini.

Sial, aku teringat masalah warna mata Akaba-kun asli atau hanya lensa kontak. Dan aku merasa, sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Akaba-kun.." aku merasa wajahku menghangat.

"Hm?"

Aku melepas kacamata hitamnya dengan hati-hati. Kelihatannya ia kaget.

"Ada apa, Mamori?" tanyanya heran melihatku bertingkah seperti ini, namun aku juga penasaran.

"Akaba-kun, dari dulu aku mau tanya.."

"Tanya apa?" wajahnya memerah sambil menjauh. Dia pasti berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"_Red Crimson_ itu, warna mata merahmu itu..asli atau..lensa kontak?" tanyaku sambil berteriak senang dalam hati karena berhasil menanyakannya.

"Ini? Kau menanyakan ini?" tanya Akaba-kun kembali sambil menunjuk matanya yang terbuka lebar. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Fuh, Mamori. Kukira kau mau bertanya apa, pantas ritmemu dari tadi aneh," Akaba-kun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil membenarkan kembali tas gitasnya yang ia bawa dipunggungnya sejak tadi. Err..ia memang selalu membawanya,"Ini hanya lensa kontak, Mamori. Mataku sebenarnya minus karena terlalu banyak membaca."

Masalah selesai. Dan akupun ber-"Ooh" ria.

BRUGH

Setumpal salju turun melongsori jalanan dan sukses menimpa kami. Semua tiba-tiba dingin, gelap, dan hitam. Aku segera mencari jalan keluar dari sana.

"Huah!" aku berhasil keluar dari tumpukan salju yang ternyata jatuh dari pohon di atas kami. Pantas rasanya dari tadi aku tidak merasa salju tidak juga turun dan meleleh di kepalaku.

"Akaba-kun?" aku tidak melihatnya dimana pun. Aku segera berdiri dan mencarinya.

KREK

_Boots_-ku menginjak sesuatu. Kaki kananku aku langkahkan mundur selangkah dan melihat serpihan berstruktur aneh berwarna merah berdiameter kira-kira satu senti. Ini…lensa kontak? Warnanya merah..jangan-jangan punya Akaba-kun yang lepas dan jatuh, tapi kemana orangnya?

Kepanikan ini membuatku tidak menyadari maut dibelakangku. Sebuah mobil yang dikendalikan secara brutal mengarah padaku. Aku terdiam. Aku mematung. Tak dapat bergerak. Entah apa yang kulihat dilangit, malaikat yang menjemputku-kah? Entahlah, suaraku tak dapat keluar untuk bertanya apakah itu malaikat atau bukan—jangankan, untuk berteriak refleks "AAAAAAH" saja tak bisa. Hanya bisa menutup mataku dalam-dalam.

"TIIIIIIN!"

Sebuah bayangan berjaket hitam memeluk dan melemparku bersama tubuhnya ke sisi lain jalan. Satu yang aku ketahui, itu Akaba-kun. Aku kenal melalui baunya. Tak sia-sia kekuatan dan kecekatan yang ia latih di _American football. _Waktu itu, satu yang sempat kulihat secara detail. Warna matanya yang merah darah memandangiku.

BRUAK

Kami berhesil terjatuh tanpa luka. Kepalaku membentur jalan agak keras, membuatku pusing dan tak sanggup bangun. Akaba-kun rupanya bangkit lebih dulu.

"Mamori, Mamori! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Saat itu, bola matanya yang berwarna putih membesar. Irisnya berwarna merah darah_, ****__Bloody Red_. MERAH. Ini bukan mata merah yang kukenal. Tanpa lensa kontak pula. Aku terdiam bingung. Tak percaya, aku mengejamkan mataku sejenak. Inikah warna mata Akaba-kun yang sesungguhnya?

"Ah, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kata Akaba-kun. Aneh, kacamata hitamnya terpasang kembali, sejak kapan? Menghalangiku untuk memastikan warna matanya lagi saja. Tapi, tadi…ah lupakan mungkin suasana _chaos_ campur masalah warna mata yang baru selesai membuatku berhalusinasi.

"Bisa berdiri?" tanyanya khawatir.

"He-eh.." kepalaku masih agak pusing, tapi sudah baikan dari sebelumnya.

"Gila pengemudi itu, mungkin ia mabuk terlalu banyak minum sake di tahun baru!" usut Akaba-kun kesal.

"Akaba-kun."

"Ada apa?"

"Terima kasih, ya."

Warna mata merah yang tak pernah kuungkit lagi sejak peristiwa itu selalu jadi misteri abadi di hubungan kami. Jikalau Akaba-kun memang matanya berwarna merah, aku takkan sama sekali merasa dirugikan. Hei, Tuhan yang tahu kawan, Tuhan yang tahu.

_|\/\/|_

FIN dengan gantungnya *?*

A/N: Anggota densus kok bikin junkfic? *duakduakduak* Masalah sepele saya bikin besar disini..wohoho..Pair ini crack tapi saya cinta^^ Maaf kalau gaje bin lebay..dan tema warna merahnya cuma tempelan.. TT^TT

Saya bahkan nggak yakin kalau warna mata Akaba itu _Red Crimson_ *plaked* Review, sodara? *puppy eyes*


End file.
